Spaced Repetition
by randomtuna13
Summary: Bagaimana jika Gale Hawthrone tidak pernah mencintai Katniss Everdeen? Bagaimana jika dia mencintai orang lain? GalexMadge


SPACED REPETITION

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

The Hunger Games Trilogy and any fictional characters in it © Suzanne Collins

Plot and dialogues are my made-up and © Me

Original Photo for Cover © stoffdealer on DeviantArt

I gained no advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Note :**

Fic ini diikutsertakan event FANDOM BARAT yang diselenggarakan oleh Senpai Yuuchi Finare.

 **Warning :**

AR!, OOC, Live!Madge, TWT :'v

 **Summary :**

Bagaimana jika sejak awal, Gale tidak pernah mencintai Katniss? Bagaimana jika Gale sebenarnya mencintai orang lain?

* * *

SPACED REPETITION

"It's the repetition of affirmations that leads to believe.—"

* * *

Aku selalu melihat gadis itu duduk di meja makan bersama Catnip saat makan siang. Jam makan siang kami memang tak pernah sama, tapi aku selalu mengusahakan mengecek Katniss setiap kali ia makan siang. Bukan apa-apa, Catnip itu sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, dan aku kakak yang baik. Ijin ke kamar mandi 'kan bukan hal yang sulit untuk didapatkan.

Oh, ya tentang gadis itu.. kurasa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Rambut panjang pirang itu, mata kelam itu, dan senyumnya yang manis.

Aneh juga, Catnip bisa punya teman perempuan. Seingatku, Catnip tidak suka berteman. Ia hanya punya dua teman di dunia ini, aku dan Prim, adik perempuannya. Ia memang tidak pernah antusias dengan sekolah. Baginya, pendidikan formal hanya bagian dari rutinitas yang tidak bisa dilewatkan. Tentu saja, Catnip jadi orang yang berbeda saat kami ke hutan. Ia lebih cerewet.

Tapi di sekolah, ia dan gadis itu tampaknya berteman. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya mereka bisa begitu, tapi aku bisa melihat betapa nyatanya persahabatan tanpa kata-kata itu.

###

Aku benci melihat gadis itu lagi.

Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir dia manis? Apa gara-gara gaunnya yang mahal? Apa gara-gara barang-barang indah yang ia pakai? Atau gara-gara dia berteman dengan Catnip? Huh, polesan Capitol yang menyesatkan.

Jika bukan karena aku dan Catnip harus mengantar stroberi kesukaan Walikota, mungkin kami tidak akan bertemu gadis itu lagi. Ia ternyata putri Walikota Undersee. Namanya Madge.

Aku tidak punya masalah dengan Walikota Undersee. Sebagai pemimpin dari Distrik yang paling tidak menonjol, Walikota Undersee tidak terlalu memimpin dengan ketat. Tapi, tetap saja, kelonggaran-kelonggaran yang ia berikan tidak bisa menghentikan Hari Pemungutan.

Madge seumuran dengan Catnip. Dan, lihat berapa nama yang mungkin ia masukkan. Sebagai putri Walikota, ia pasti tidak pernah mendaftar untuk mendapat tessera. Bandingkan dengan aku dan Catnip, yang sebagai anak tertua harus berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga kami dan mencegah adik-adik kami untuk mendaftar tambahan tessera. Betapa hidup Madge bagaikan impian yang tidak bisa kami raih.

Aku tahu, Catnip tidak suka aku menyinggung temannya.

Tapi, aku tidak tahan. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan berhadapan dengan orang yang selalu berlebih saat kita sendiri kekurangan. Catnip menutupi perasaan itu dengan kesetiakawanan.

###

Pandanganku berubah tentang dia.

Aku berpapasan dengan gadis itu lagi, saat aku masuk untuk memberi salam terakhir untuk Catnip. Aku tidak menduga, bahwa matanya yang hangat dibanjiri air mata. Aku ingin menghiburnya. Aku ingin berkata Catnip pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Dia tangguh. Aku ingin Madge tahu, bahwa aku juga takut kehilangan sahabat terbaikku. Partner berburuku. Adikku.

Madge menutupi mukanya dengan tangan, saat kami bertemu jalan.

Aku ingin meraih tangannya, membuatnya berhenti menangis. Aku ingin kami bersama-sama mendoakan Katniss. Berharap keberuntungan ada di pihaknya.

Ketika Madge berlalu, langkahku terhenti.

Aku tidak sempat meraihnya.

###

Menjadi Pemenang mungkin hal yang menyenangkan. Bagi siapapun, kecuali Catnip. Aku tahu Pers Capitol bertingkah gila-gilaan. Mereka semua benar-benar mengira Peeta dan dirinya sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Tapi, hanya aku yang tahu —selain keluarganya dan Haymitch— bahwa itu bohong besar. Catnip tidak akan benar-benar menganggap serius soal cinta. Tidak, selama Hunger Games masih ada. Tidak, selama Tribute masih saling membunuh.

Aku tidak menyangka Catnip memberitahu Madge soal hal itu juga.

Kesehatan Ibu Madge menurun, dan mengharuskan dua perawat keluarga Everdeen mewajibkan diri untuk mengunjungi mereka. Aku kagum pada Prim. Si kecil itu benar-benar berbakat menjadi penyembuh.

Tapi, bakat itu tidak menurun pada Catnip. Jadi, selagi Ibu dan adiknya sibuk, kurasa ia memanfaatkan waktu untuk bercakap dengan Madge. Persahabatan yang masih terasa aneh di mataku. Tapi, mungkin aku tidak melihat dengan baik. Yah, memang seorang sahabat laki-laki tidak pernah cukup bagi seorang perempuan. Ia tetap butuh perempuan lain.

###

Rasanya sakit. Panas. Perih. Dingin. Berbaur menjadi satu.

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku melihat Peeta menata roti di dalam keranjang. Aku tidak terlalu suka padanya. Sandiwaranya dengan Catnip membuatku kesal. Seolah ia sesungguhnya menikmati kebohongan-kebohongan rekayasa Capitol itu. Tapi, aku terlalu lelah untuk bersikap sarkastik, jadi saat dia menyadariku terbangun dan menyapaku, aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Katniss menungguimu tadi. Bersama Madge," katanya.

Aku mengabaikan sakit yang mulai terasa nyata di punggungnya yang penuh luka cambukan. _Catnip dan Madge?_ Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya dengan cukup keras.

"Ya. Madge membawakanmu morfin milik Ibunya. Ia berkeras menungguimu semalaman. Baru tadi, Katniss menemaninya lalu menyuruhnya pulang untuk beristirahat." Jelas Peeta.

"Kenapa?" bisikku pelan. Peeta membulatkan mata seolah kaget mendengar perkataanku. Setelah berpikir sebentar, ia hanya menggerakkan bahu.

"Kenapa kau harus menanyakan motif kebaikan seseorang?"

###

Ketika siaran itu dimulai. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres. Catnip. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku ketika Rory mengeraskan volume televisi kami.

Ternyata benar. Hunger Games ke-75. Quarter Quell.

Capitol memang tidak pernah memaafkan Catnip dan buah berrynya di arena itu. Kini, mereka kembali memburunya.

Aku bergegas menyambar mantelku dan berlari ke luar. Hanya satu tempat yang kutuju. Desa Pemenang.

Dan saat itulah, aku kembali melihat Madge di depanku.

Airmatanya bercucuran. Syal yang ia kenakan miring. Ia berlari membabi buta, seolah berusaha melarikan diri dari apapun yang mengejarnya.

Sampai aku sadar, kami menuju arah yang sama. Rumah Catnip.

"Madge?"

Aku memanggilnya agak ragu. Gadis itu menoleh. Dan tanpa basa-basi ia berbalik arah dan berlari. Untuk memelukku.

"Katniss.." bisiknya pelan

Kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. Oleh kekhawatiran. Seolah Madge men-transfer sebagian perasaannya padaku. Karena Katniss. Karena kami mengkhawatirkan orang yang sama. Karena kami menyayangi Katniss. Karena kami takut kehilangan dia.

"Dia.. akan bertahan sekali lagi." Bisikku di atas rambutnya.

Aku balas memeluknya. Dan Madge menangis lebih keras.

###

Aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Madge tersungkur di dekat jalanku menuju hutan. Aku hampir saja melupakan dia, saat ledakan pertama terdengar dari arah alun-alun. Aku segera menurunkan Posy dari pundakku dan menyerahkannya pada Rory. Kulihat tangan Madge berlumuran darah, dan ada luka sobek besar menganga di kaki kirinya. Lalu, kenyataan menghantamku.

 _Madge lari menjauhi ledakan. Ledakan yang menghancurkan alun-alun, Gedung Pengadilan, dan.._ rumahnya.

Madge kini sebatang kara. Dan aku bodoh tidak terpikir untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi padanya.

###

Distrik 13.

Aku melihat Madge duduk sendirian, sembari menyendok buburnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Pasti sulit beradaptasi dengan perubahan semacam ini, jika kau baru saja kehilangan segalanya.

Aku terus mengamati gadis itu. Mengabaikan celotehan berisik Vick, Posy, dan Rory.

Madge sepertinya menyadari tatapanku dan memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya bertemu pandang denganku. Dan ia tersenyum lemah. Seolah energinya sudah habis, dan hanya seulas senyum itu yang bisa ia usahakan. Senyum yang mengundangku untuk hadir dalam hidupnya yang sepi. Dalam dirinya yang dipeluk kesendirian.

Aku meraih baki makanan dan menyenggol Rory.

"Hei, kau yang bertanggungjawab." Ia hanya nyengir seolah tahu apa maksudku.

###

 _"—And once that belief becomes a deep conviction, things begin to happen."_

Tidak pernah aku melihat Catnip begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin. Bukan gaun pengantin terkutuk dari Capitol. Tapi gaun buatan tangan Ibunya. Gaunnya sederhana tapi indah. Berwarna coklat kayu, warna yang agak tidak lazim untuk pernikahan. Tapi, Catnip tidak peduli. Ia begitu bahagia. Seolah kepedihan dan rasa sakit tidak pernah mampir dalam kehidupannya. Ia memegang buket bunga Primrose dan bunga Rue yang dibuatkan Ibuku, sembari merangkul Peeta. Harus kuakui, mereka sangat serasi. Dan aku senang, kini Catnip tidak lagi harus menghadapi mimpi buruknya sendirian.

Ketika Catnip bersiap melemparkan buketnya, kurasakan pandangan Ibuku. Ia tersenyum. Seolah tahu, bahwa lemparan itu akan mendarat—tepat—di—tangan..

Gadis yang berdiri di sampingku dengan ekspresi kaget.

Rory berteriak kegirangan. Catnip menyorakiku. Dan justru wajahku yang bersemu merah.

"Gale, apa artinya ini, kau.." Kalimat itu tidak terselesaikan, karena aku segera memeluk erat gadis itu. Gadis bergaun merah muda dengan buket bunga Primrose dan bunga Rue di tangannya. Aku berbisik lembut di dekat telinganya.

"Ya, Madge Undersee. Aku akan menikahimu."

###

 _Aku hanya melihatmu sekali_

 _Sekali untuk membuatku terpesona_

 _Sekali untuk membuatku jatuh cinta_

 _Sekali untuk membuatku percaya,_

 _—bahwa sekalipun itu hanya pengulangan dan berjarak, aku tetap akan memilihmu._

* * *

 **a/n**

AAAAAAAHHHH LEGAAAAA~ Akhirnya fic ini selesai jugaaakk XD Big thanks buat penyelenggara event ini, kak Yuuchi :*({}) karena berkat dia, aku jadi terdorong bikin fic dari fandom yang aku tinggali selama ini :') Biasanya cuma numpang baca, sekarang bikin. Ugh.. para author, you're da real MVP :* Ternyata susah banget ngemunculin dia yang bisa ditransform jadi plot :""D Semoga belum kapok, dan masih bisa setor buat event FANDOM BARAT :*

Btw, RnR yaa, ini fic pertamaku lho :3 /maksa/


End file.
